1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a light emitting element and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) emit light when electrons and holes are combined. The light emitting elements have several advantages including lower power consumption, extended life span, being installable without spatial limitation, and robustness against vibration.
A light emitting element may include a p-type electrode, an n-type electrode, and a light emitting pattern for generating light using current flowing from the p-type electrode to the n-type electrode. According to the design of the light emitting element used, the entire area of the light emitting pattern may not be evenly used. Rather, only a partial area of the light emitting pattern may be used. For example, the light emitting pattern may produce light only at a partial area thereof located close to the p-type electrode or the n-type electrode, that is, only at areas of the light emitting pattern positioned in the current path.